Lancer's Task
by devilnightking100
Summary: Snippets of the Servant Lancer carrying out his missions. Objective Beta: Prevent the return of Morag. Objective Alpha: Recruit Target: Blackguard. No pairing, some friendship, reviews are appreciated.
1. Lancer's thought

_**Writing the whole of the story is more time consuming than I would like, so I'll just put some scenes together with a little forward. This one is just after Lancer speaks to Fenthick and Dester before meeting Aribeth for his first lead.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Lancer sighed as he placed his rather unremarkable spear across his shoulders and walked past the plague victims. _If that snake bitch under Castle Never gets out, this won't be the half of it._ he thought, glancing around the sickbay before entering the Hall of Justice. Yes, one of his objectives, even if it was the secondary, was saving the city. That was what Ruler had commanded of him, so that was what he would do. As he looked around the Hall, he saw his other, higher priority. Aribeth de Tylmarande, the paladin of Tyr.

"Ah, you've arrived." Aribeth called, seeing the approaching fighter. "I was expecting you a little sooner."

"Your boyfriend held me up a bit, sorry." Lancer replied, shrugging.

Aribeth bristled slightly at Lancer's casual tone, but continued speaking. "As you know from the attack on the Academy, the Waterdavian Creatures needed for the cure to the Wailing Death."

"And you want me to find them." Lancer finished with a sigh. "I'll find your creatures and bring back the regents just point me in the right direction."

Aribeth continued talking, but Lancer really wasn't listening at this point. Ruler had already told him where the creatures would vanish to, and which ones posed the most imminent threat to the city. "Don't worry. I'll find your critters and bring back what you need." He said, taking the offered Stone of Recall.

Yes, he would save this pitiful city. After all that's what he was commanded, so that was what he would do. One didn't upset the King.

 _ **And done. Some may be longer, some about this length, some even shorter, but they'll all be involved in the Neverwinter Nights main campaign storyline. Until next time!**_


	2. The report

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Lancer spun his spear, stabbing through the last of the room's zombies before looking over to Tomi, who was currently dispatching the fifth Ritual Creature. The human fighter sighed as Dester came after the little halfling before intercepting. The false Helmite blocked the attack, but Tomi had managed to get behind him and swing. After a few seconds of fighting between the three, Dester submitted. Lancer took the traitor to Nasher and promptly left, finding a secluded location in the city and pulling out an orb.

Placing it on the ground, the orb whirled to life and a projection of an elf on a throne appeared. "Lancer. How are things going?"

"Everything has been done according to your wishes, my lord." the fighter replied, kneeling low. "I do worry for Fenthick, though. Shall I intervene?"

"No. Bring me the body after the execution. I will handle things from there." Ruler replied. "How is Target: Blackguard?"

"Lord Nasher has yet to make his decision, but I believe we all know how this will end. It will be the mob to decide his fate, and She will fall to her misgivings as she has already begun to." Lancer reported.

"Alright. Focus on Objective Beta for now and continue to observe Objective Alpha." Ruler sighed. "Do not fail me, Lancer."

"Of course, sir." the fighter replied, watching the image vanish before grabbing the orb.

 _ **And done. I know, not the best but please don't tear into me.**_


	3. Failure

_**This one will take place between chapter 2 and 3. Warning, borderline zealotry ahead**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"He'll forgive you." Lancer muttered placing the orb on the forest floor, "He'll forgive you." he repeated. The orb he placed on the ground projected Ruler and Lancer fell to the ground. "Please forgive me, my lord!" the human wailed.

"What happened?" Ruler demanded.

"The cleric, and the queen, they got there before I could convince the Target to join us." Lancer rambled out, "But, but I managed to kill some of their forces before escaping the tower! And Gend said she was at Neverwinter. I can find her and-"

"No." Ruler cut in coldly. "Gend wishes for you to find the Words of Power, and if the queen's forces get to them first she'll rise. That cannot happen."

"Of course, my lord. Leave it to me, I'll gather the Words and stop the queen from rising." Lancer promised, a hopeful grin on his face as he looked up at Ruler.

"Do so. For now I'll send Rider to delay the Luskan forces as long as possible." Ruler replied. "Lancer," he began, the fighter sitting up with the same hopeful smile on his face, "Do not disappoint me again." Ruler ordered before vanishing.

Lancer's smile turned to a look of horror. Ruler was disappointed in him. Ruler was disappointed in _him!_ Lancer wailed in lament. A hungry bear apparently heard him as it lumbered forward. Lancer saw it and picked up his spear, still wailing as he thrust it full force, knocking the bear onto its back.

Lancer barely registered what he was doing as he stood over the bear, still crying over his failure as he began thrusting his spear into the stomach of the animal over and over. Soon, lamenting wails turned to maniacle laughter as the stabs became faster and deeper. By the time Lancer had stopped, the bear was long dead.

 _ **That went dark quick. Also, any RWBY fans reading this may see some similarities with a certain scorpion man. That was the inspiration for this scene. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time!**_


	4. Travel to Neverwinter

_**Takes place during the trip from the Well to Neverwinter. And before people complain, I mean like a wagon from the Oregon Trail game. No griping about it!**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Lancer was discussing entry methods into the city with Gend when he felt his communication crystal buzz. "Is there somewhere private I can go for a minute?" the fighter asked lazily. The spy master gestures to the wagon holding the Words of Power. Lancer nodded and slipped under the back cover and set the crystal on the floor.

It whirled to life and Ruler was projected into the wagon. "What's the status of your mission?" he asked.

"I've collected the Words as you commanded, my lord." Lancer replied, already bowing. "We move to the city now. I imagine I will have to retrieve the final Word from Malgrum himself. I must ask, what of Target: Blackguard?"

"You'll be able to kill two birds with one stone on that front." Ruler replied mildly. "I want her alive, Lancer. And I want Morag's Source Stone destroyed. Do not fail me again."

"Consider it done, my lord." Lancer said as the image faded.

"Lancer!" Gend called from outside. "Neverwinter comes into view. Let us find the way inside past the Luskan Forces."

Lancer leaped from the wagon. Everything was going perfectly now. Perhaps he could redeem himself in Lord Ruler's eyes. "Let's get going. I wanna get this job done so I don't have to keep hearing about it." he said casually, his nonchalant tone belying his excitement of the battle to come. He slung the Uthgart Ceremonial Spear he had been given, the spear he called Gale Bolge, over his shoulders as Gend led the way. It would all be over soon.

 _ **And done. Well, next time will be after everything's said and done with Morag. Until then!**_


	5. Target: Blackguard

_**Final Chapter, here we go.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

 _ **"**_ You don't seem to understand." Lancer hissed, glaring at Nasher. "My price was very specific for defeating Morag. I want Target: Blackguard. I saved your city, so hand her over."

"Had I known what Target: Blackguard was I would have never agreed to it!" Nasher shouted in reply.

"Then I would have gone right after Morag and let your city burn while I did it." Lancer countered. "I care nothing for Neverwinter, who decides the guilty by mere barbaric bloodlust. If Her position and mine were reversed, I imagine it would be Her making this argument. You gave Fenthick to the mob when he was innocent, only guilty of being too trusting. You sent Aribeth away with no time to grieve her loss. She was wide open to the whispers of that snake bitch. Look at the facts and you'll find Aribeth only responded to the betrayal of you, Nasher."

"You dare call me a traitor?" Nasher snarled.

"I don't _dare_ to call you anything. I'm flat out doing it!" Lancer shouted back. "You're nothing but a traitorous asshole who plunged a knife in the backs of the people who trusted you most! Had Lord Ruler decreed it of me, I would have crushed this barbaric city under my heel and carried out my objectives." Before Lancer could respond, he felt a buzz in his pocket. "Speak of the devil." the fighter snickered.

Placing the crystal on the ground, Ruler appeared. "What is taking so long, Lancer? You should have gotten Aribeth and brought her back by now." he snapped.

"Forgive me, my lord. Nasher is being uncooperative." Lancer replied with a slight bow. "He refuses to honor our deal and turn her over."

"I knew he was a backstabber, but I thought he would have some semblance of honor." Ruler sighed. "I'm on my way. And I'm bringing Berserker."

"My lord, what are your orders for me?" Lancer asked.

Ruler smiled, holding out his hand. "Heed the command of the Servant Ruler. Lancer, take Aribeth alive at all costs, kill any who stand in your path."

A red aura surrounded the fighter as his grin turned sinister. "Happily, my lord!" he laughed as the image faded. Lancer spun his Gale Bolge before thrusting, killing the first guard rushing him.

...

Lancer had gotten to the dungeon easily enough once Ruler had commanded him to take his target at all costs. And judging by the noises coming from outside, Ruler had indeed brought Berserker. Lancer almost felt sorry for the Neverwinter army.

Almost.

"Lancer, what are you doing here?" Aribeth asked, standing behind the bars of her cell.

"Got orders from my boss to spring you. Let's blow this joint." Lancer replied, looking at the thick lock keeping the bars secure. "Get clear, I don't know how big a boom this is gonna be." he ordered.

Aribeth pressed her back to the back of the cell as Lancer's spear was enveloped in a black aura. "You're a Heroic Vessel?" the fallen paladin gasped.

Lancer smirked at his friend's astonishment before focusing on his task. "Gale Bolge!" he shouted, thrusting forward. The lock tore like paper.

...

As Lancer and Aribeth walked out of the front door of Castle Never, they were met with two humanoid figures and a small army of golems. One stepped forward and pulled down his hood. "Aribeth." he breathed happily. "Welcome to the Lunar Grail's army."

 _ **And done. This concludes Lancer's task. Next is probably Shielder and Assassin, but that's going to be a ways off for now. Until next time!**_


End file.
